Early Morning
by zxxyxxz
Summary: Lucius's thoughts on spending the morning in bed with his family.


**Hi guys just a little one shot here for you. A big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and favourited In The Garden.**

**Early Morning**

I turn the tap off and head back into the bedroom, for a single moment I stand leaning on the door frame as I just observe the view before me. Hermione, my Hermione. My love and my wife is laying barely under the covers of our bed. A single leg sticks out from under the covers and those perfect creamy globes that are her breasts are uncovered the covers are a mess really just about covering her middle. But to me she looks so wonderfully beautiful and decadent at the same time. I did that. My fingers and my tongue made her come so completely undone that she slumbers unaware of the covers or her nakedness. I love her naked. It is my favourite way to see her. I know I am hard. I know before I can feel the throbbing of my cock or the ache in my balls. It is a given that I am this way around her and I would have our marriage no other way. I have never in my life been as hard as I am around her, just the thought or her and the barest glimpse of my wife in my bed is enough to coax me fully up. It matters little if we have just made love, I always and will always rise to the occasion. I love her so much with my mind and my body I do not think she could ever realise the depths to which my love and admiration for her goes. With a smile of fondness still on my face I walk back to our bed and make myself comfortable under what covers are left. I know she would be more than happy for us to lie naked together on top the covers but for the sake of little eyes I adjust the covers ensuring that my bottom half is covered and that those glorious breasts are sadly covered up by the thin duvet. Hermione lets loose a little sigh in her sleep it is not dissimilar to the sigh that escapes her when I eat her out for the second or third time in a row. I love the taste of her on my tongue I could never grow bored with her. Each time we are together is better than the last, I can't describe it but everything between us is just so perfect. I can never remember lasting so long before I met Hermione. But all that matters really is just the two of us, when we are together whether it is my tongue, fingers or cock inside her everything else ceases to exist and I then only exist for her pleasure. I would never ask for anything else. I loved her so completely the first time we were together on our wedding night and I felt as her maidenhead gave way and she gave the last of her innocence to me and I loved her earlier this morning when the stars still hung in the sky and I will love her this evening. I will always love her with all that I have to give.

My cock twitches once again I know it is almost swaying trying to seek her out. It is nothing new and I shall endure the pain until we can be together again. I am not in the mood to sleep, I was asleep. She sent me into the deepest of slumbers my limbs heavy and unable to move after she parted her lips and took my large flushed prick into her mouth and down her throat. I could have come the second I felt her lips on me but I held out. I held out until I felt her throat around me I knew had to come. It is rare or so I have been told anyway to find a woman to give oral sex as readily as she receives the same from you. I know Hermione must think me weak that I can never enjoy the gift she gives me coming before she begins but the Witch I love more than anything else in the world save for my children as taken me fully into her mouth and throat. What she has done defies all there is in this world and the pleasure I receive from just the fact she is sucking me is worth more than the act itself. I believe that there is still a smudge of lipstick on my cock, I do not mind. How could I ever find fault with Hermione taking me in her mouth? Just thinking back to mere hours ago has hardened me further, I did not think it possible to be harder than I was but she has once again proved me wrong. In our six years of marriage and one year of courtship she had proved me wrong more times than I can count and yet those six years just seem to of gone so quickly and yet stretch on to infinity. When we are apart I count the seconds until we can be together again. But for now I must just lay here peacefully in bed and watch the sun rise into the clear summer sky and for Hermione to rise both greedy for my love and eager to give me all there is for her to give. I know she loves me she must assure me of that fact more than I assure her. I am so very thankful that she chooses to ignore the malicious and lying whispers of her so called friends who use her in a way she can never see. That is my one sadness for Hermione and one that I shall have to live with. Her compassion no know bounds and while it is that fundamental flaw that drives me to boiling rage while around her so called friends it is always the part of her I am thankful exists every day. For without her compassion I would still be alone waiting for Draco to return from living his life and talk to me of the world outside the Manor.

Gently I reach out and run a finger down her cheek she smiles in her sleep and I smile back. Looking at her laying here like this, so vulnerable and honest melts my heart and what remains of my soul beyond words. I hate myself for ever thinking that this perfect woman needed to be removed from this plane of life. It is a pain and burden that I will carry to my grave. Just as I am about to sink into the depths of my own personal despair she moves in her sleep to cuddle against my side and all becomes well again. The darkness is gone and my thoughts are once again filled with her. The scent of pure Hermione hits my senses and I relax against the covers moving my hands to rest on my stomach. There is rather more stomach than there was when we were first married, she refers to my extra weight as my baby weight. And she is right. Half a stone per child gained during those glorious nine months of pregnancy where I could watch as Hermione grew round with my child and more radiant every day. Nine months were I could watch with almost perverse glee as I spilled my seed inside of her and watched as it would trickle out and down her leg. Nine months where I had an excuse to spend more time than normal with her. If it were up to me I would spend every hour with Hermione but that is not really possible. It breaks my heart to leave her for a second. It was harder the second time around with a young child demanding my attention as well as my wife but I quickly learned it allowed me to hold all of my new young family in my arms for as long as I desired. Even Draco sometimes. I think back and I know that at one point being even slightly overweight would of seemed like the biggest problem in the world to me. But not anymore. I am at peace with myself because I know that Hermione loves me and will always love me. I know that she grew to love me and want me because of the Lucius behind the mask than for my gold and power. I know that after everything we have been through together both the good and the bad, that she will never ever leave me. I look to my bedside table and spy the half eaten plate of biscuits sitting on there I am about to reach out when I feel Hermione shift and realise that she has been watching me as I have been thinking.

"What are you thinking about?"

She asks. Even while sleepily I can feel her desperation to fix what she sees as me being unhappy.

"Nothing and everything. I am just enjoying how lucky I am to have one as beautiful and as intelligent as you for my wife."

I say reaching out to twist a loose curl around my finger.

"I have never regretted staying for dinner with just you that night Draco had a last minute date. It worked out so well for all of us, Draco and Astoria included."

I smile at her words and bury my nose into the fragrant muggy heat of her neck. I feel as Hermione. My Hermione wraps her arms and legs around me holding me close to her lips trying frantically to find mine. I turn my head and kiss her gently and purely. She moves slightly against my rigid cock that rests against her but for now I have other things in mind. I roll her onto her back and move down that delicious body, every curve and line familiar to me. I take a nipple into my mouth, the left one. It is my favourite. She moans slightly as I am content to simple wrap my tongue around and slowly suck I love to hear her moan. I dip a finger down into that perfect V between her legs covered by those lovely brown curls and leisurely press my finger against her needy clit not enough pressure to make her come but enough to please her and have her wanting more. I rub a small circles feeling as she is becoming slick with desire for me. I pull my lips away from her breast it is not something I wanted to do but I exist only for her and her pleasure. I am at her command and most know what it is she seeks from me.

"What do you want?"

I ask my voice so low and husky I am sure the slightest movement of her against me will have me roaring as I climax. I want to be inside of her, I need to be inside of her and feel those tight wet walls around me. I need to hear her say no scream my name as she knows and loves and only me.

"You. Inside me."

She gasps and pants with desperate need. I know that need; it is one I have been feeling since I return to bed. I will oblige her, her voice and body is a siren call to me. Unable to resist I move my head down her body kissing and licking at every soft curve until I reach her perfect sex and lick briefly. My tongue just barely worrying that little nub that is her clit and that hot wet slit of her sex. Reluctantly I leave the ambrosia of my queen behind and move a hand down to embrace my needy cock and slowly ease myself into her entrance. We both moan loudly the first touch is beyond anything on this earth and is what we both live for. I move slightly her hands find my sides, I don't mind that her nails dig deep and she urges me to go deeper within her. I can never say no to her. And I do not think I can last enough to draw our loving out further. We have been parted much to long for that. We are quick or quick for us anyway. My cock burying deep within her causing little yelps as I stretch her out my balls slamming against her as I move. I desperately position myself just right to hit one of her many sweet spots. She moans and I dip a hand to play with her swollen needy clit as I continue to move in and out.

"Coming. Yes keep doing that. Please Lucius just keep pressing and moving."

She shouts at me and I can feel her walls flutter against me, I am close but I will hold on I need her to come. I need her to shout my name to the high heavens. And she does a single press against her clit and one more thrust does it and she clamps down around me and she screams my name. All she can say is my name. She pushes me over the edge I feel the muscles in my stomach and back tense and my balls as they tighten I am ready.

"Hermione."

I grunt as I pull out and let myself come onto the covers.

She cleans my seed from the bed and moves to cuddle against me our breathing heavy as we just lay there unable to speak, unable to think of anything but us. We are one, for a few glorious seconds we will continue to exist as one entity in two bodies. It will be over soon but there is always next time. My cock wrung out and still half hard stirs slightly once again. I am always hard for her. She respects my beliefs. I know it seems odd to her that I do not believe in contraception, but it is the way I was raised. I would never force her to agree but to amazement my little witch lets our love life be guided by my thoughts and feelings on the matter of children. I know it seems hard for her to understand but her compassion for me knows no bounds. She knows that when we are together I have to pull out; she knows that my greatest desire is to spill my seed inside of her. She is so much more than I deserve. She summons her night dress from the floor of the bedroom and my pyjama bottoms. It is morning now, early but the children will want to wake soon. I watch as she covers her body and I am left to the prison of my silk pyjamas.

"Can I have my shirt please?"

I ask nicely.

"I like you bare chested I still want to feel you against me Lucius."

She says refusing and never have sweeter words hit my ears. Arching my hips I slip my bottoms on and pull Hermione close against my chest she rests her tired head against me and I smile and enjoy the warmth of breath tickling my chest. She places small kisses against me and reaches a hand up to scratch my head. I close my eyes and let out a purr as she runs fingers through my thin long locks and rubs my scalp. I will be asleep soon but I don't care. The last thing I can think of clearly is Hermione I know I whisper my love to her and she tells me she loves me. I fall asleep the woman I love in my arms and her fingers in my hair stroking me as if I am giant cat.

The sun is higher in the sky when I am awake again I know it is still early and I can hear the rumblings of little footsteps in the hallway outside of our bedroom. Hermione stirs and presses a kiss against my cheek rough from stubble. I need to shave but it is too early yet and much too early for our two children to be awake. I pick my wand up from the bedside table and unlock the door pushing it open a little to let the children know they can enter. I want them to enter I love our early mornings together as a family, they are better with Draco and little Scorpius but alas my eldest is at his own home. I wish he would reconsider living here at the Manor but I have little time to think anymore as my two youngest come barrelling in. The older of our two is Gaius he is four years old now, as I watch him help his sister to on to the bed and cuddle next to Hermione I wonder where the time as gone. He takes his little green dressing gown off and throws it to the floor complaining he is too hot. I help Lucinda with her dressing gown I am convinced little Gaius helps her tie the sash it is my own fault really I suppose but it is good manners to wear your dressing gown and slippers when leaving the privacy of your bedroom. Hermione moves back the covers to let the children cuddle in between us. I love Lucinda in a way more than my two sons she is the only child named directly after me. It was Hermione's idea really, she felt that our baby daughter should have a connection to me in the way the boys did, especially as one day I will give her to another family. She could never take my name as her middle name a fact that had been bothering me since we found we were having a baby girl. Hermione suggested we name her after me. I was surprised and shown once again the compassion of Hermione, I will always love my little girl and my two little boys. Lucinda kisses my cheek and tells me she loves me and I smile tickling her causing her to giggle loudly. Even though she is just two years old I can tell she will be the brightest of my children a trait I am sure she has inherited from her mother. Though both my boys are as bright as buttons and sharp as pins I am very lucky to have such a family and while we are all lying in bed cuddling each other I lean across and place a kiss on the forehead of both my children and my wife. Almost everything I want is right here in my bed.

"Daddy can we get dressed and go to park yet?"

Gaius asks me I am aware that the children have been looking forward to the promised outing all week it took an hour more than usual to get them to bed last night. Though how much sleep they actually got remains to be seen. I look around for a clock my internal clock tells me it is early but I have always been a late riser. It is five o'clock in the morning. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose it is going to be a long day.

**zxxyxxz **

**20/3/2013**


End file.
